The disclosure relates generally to image sensors, and more specifically to pixel cell structure including interfacing circuitries for determining light intensity for image generation.
A typical image sensor includes a photodiode to sense incident light by converting photons into charges (e.g., electrons or holes). The image sensor further includes a floating node configured as a capacitor to collect the charges generated by the photodiode during an exposure period. The collected charges can develop a voltage at the capacitor. The voltage can be buffered and fed to an analog-to-digital converter (ADC), which can convert the voltage into a digital value representing the intensity of the incident light.